Fetal monitoring is useful in assessing the progress of pregnancy and labor and can identify conditions that, if not corrected, lead to fetal or maternal mortality or morbidity. Monitors used to predict preterm labor are important in preventing prematurity from idiopathic premature labor. Commercially available sensors for monitoring intrauterine contractions and fetal heart rate use cumbersome belts and large and bulky sensors, which are uncomfortable and limit the patient's mobility. We plan to develop three devices for fetal monitoring. The first is uterine activity monitor. The sensor is an air-filled bubble, attached to the abdomen with adhesive. The adhesive presses the bubble slightly into the abdominal wall so changes in the uterine activity can be measured. The device shows excellent correlation when compared with a commercial monitor for the measurement of contraction duration (r2= .86 and for frequency of contractions (r2 = .99). The second device holds an ultrasonic Doppler transducer to the abdomen for the monitoring of fetal heart rate. The two products combine pressure and heart rate monitoring to provide a beltless system which can be conveniently and comfortably worn by the mother. Our third product will he a portable, battery-powered monitor for use in home health care. It will use both transducers and advanced signal processing to provide monitoring of preterm labor at home.